


pink punch

by kimmu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hot Springs, M/M, unashamed fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 04:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimmu/pseuds/kimmu
Summary: Shiro, Keith, and the obligatory hot springs episode.





	pink punch

**Author's Note:**

> My Sheith Secret Santa fic for SatanHatesBananas on tumblr. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I like to headcanon that Shiro is from Zao, Japan. It's a gorgeous town.

The pool lay in a clearing overlooking the edge of a small cliff. Water bubbled out of a volcanic vent in the rocks and gathered in a depression worn deep and smooth by generations of Veria’s inhabitants before falling over one ledge into another pool below. The whole series of thermal springs was now one of the planet’s top tourist attractions.

It reminded Shiro of the onsen his mother’s family operated back home in Zao. 

“You’re brooding.”

He felt a sharp pinch on his ass before hands slid around his waist to pull him back against the solid line of Keith’s body. Rebuilding the universe was hard work, but it did allow for some down time every now and then. Fingers slid beneath the edges of the soft robe the Verian innkeeper had provided for them to use in the springs and pressed against his skin. “And you’re taking liberties.” 

“That sounds like a challenge.” He couldn’t see Keith’s face, but Shiro could hear the smirk in his voice.

“At least let an old man get to enjoy the water. You know how long it’s been since I had a proper soak?”

“And let you get all wrinkly and pruny?”

“Absolutely.” He slipped free of Keith’s grasp and walked over to the edge of the pool. The water was clear and bubbled with a slight effervescence out of the vents. It was also bright pink and made even more so by the bioluminescent spheres scattered around the rocks below the surface. Shiro couldn’t help the snort at the sight of it. They had already rinsed themselves clean back at the hotel, so he stripped out of his robe and set it to the side on the bench by the pool. They were alone in the clearing, so the only eyes that fell on his nudity were Keith’s. And those eyes, Shiro knew, were probably looking at his ass as he stepped down the gentle slope into the warm water. It felt great, just the right amount of heat, and the bubbles fizzed against his skin in a soothing way. He crossed the pool to settle into the comfortable ledge worn into the rock along the edge. The pink water came just high enough to reach the bottom of his chest. He tried to ignore his nipples hardening in the cooler air.

Shiro watched Keith come to the edge of the water and stare down dubiously at it. 

“Come on, baby, the water’s fine.” 

“I’m just letting you know how ridiculous your dick looks right now.”

“Keith.”

Keith made a show of rolling his eyes, but his smile was too big to hide as he stripped off his own robe. He tossed it in the direction of the bench, clearly not caring where it landed, and slowly descended into the water. 

Shiro watched his smile slip a little his first few steps into the water. Shiro knew Keith was intensely ticklish, something he would probably not admit under pain of death, and the sparkling little bubbles were probably a lot as the water moved over his feet and up his calves. It didn’t last long though. Keith caught his gaze, and Shiro was unable to look away as he crossed the distance between them. Keith didn’t stop until he was almost flush with Shiro.

“Those liberties from earlier,” Keith smirked and started to run his hands up the length of Shiro’s thighs under the water, “You should speak up if you don’t want them to be taken.”

Shiro’s dick twitched at the timber of Keith’s voice and the sure hands sliding ever closer. “What ever should I say?”

Keith dipped his head to press a kiss to the corner of Shiro’s mouth. “Mmm, whatever you want.” He pressed a kiss to the other corner of Shiro’s mouth. “I’m going to take them anyway.”

“Oh no. Help!” Shiro grinned as Keith’s hands finally reached their destination and let his thighs fall open farther. Keith crowded against him even more as he firmly took Shiro’s cock in one hand and gave it several strokes to help encourage it to rise. Shiro couldn’t hide the flush that was starting to race down his face to his chest. The air was starting to feel as warm as the water the longer they sat in the spring. “Fiend.”

“Your fiend of love.” Keith squeezed his cock.

“I cannot believe you just said that with a straight face,” Shiro started to sound a little out of breath as Keith licked and nibbled his way down his throat. He didn’t stop until he reached the hard little peaks of Shiro’s nipples just visible over the water line. Keith risked the nose full of fizzy pink water to dip his head and suck one into his mouth. Shiro’s dick jumped in his hand, and he shouted at the sharp sting of teeth as Keith caught his nipple and bit down with the right amount of pressure. Shiro definitely felt Keith smile against his chest. Keith just continued the pressure and flicked his tongue over the sore tip between his teeth. Shiro’s hips started to stutter as he thrust into the loose grip Keith kept on his cock. His nipples had always been extremely sensitive. Keith did not hesitate to use this to his advantage. He pinched the nipple not trapped in his mouth with his free hand until Shiro started to whine his name.

Keith pulled back and stared down at Shiro as he admired his handiwork. Shiro’s chest was flushed and heaving, and his normally dark nipples were hard and red and glistened from Keith’s spit. “You inspire me to new heights of terrible.”

Shiro whined again and thrust into Keith’s hand, looking for the friction needed to push him over the edge. “Babe, please.”

“Mmm…” He tightened his grip on Shiro’s cock, giving him something to fuck into, and picked up the speed of his strokes. Shiro knew he was close already. Keith chewing on his tits always had that effect on him, and more than once Keith had made him come just from playing with his nipples. “I know you can do it, Shiro.” 

Shiro locked eyes with Keith, pleased to see that Keith was just as affected as he was, if anything, Keith was even more red in the face than Shiro felt. He chased his pleasure as Keith knew exactly how to work his cock. He was so focused on Keith jerking him off, however, that he missed him shifting and reaching down. Keith pressed a finger against his hole, not enough to fully breech him but firm enough to make him try to clench around it, and Shiro came with a groan. 

Keith didn’t stop jerking him off until Shiro slumped back against the rock, obviously spent. He lifted his hand out of the water and licked off a glob of come that still clung to it. The rest of Shiro’s come was lost to the pink bubbles of the spring. “You think we’re gonna get in trouble for your jizz?”

“It’s all your fault if we do,” Shiro tugged Keith close to kiss him properly for the first time since they’d entered the hot springs. He could feel Keith’s own neglected cock pressed against him. “Let me take care of you, baby.”

“No, no. I’ve got plans for this. We just… have to get back to our room without any Verians spotting us,” Keith laughed and took Shiro’s hand. “Time to live dangerously.”

Shiro let Keith lead the way.


End file.
